When She was Drunken
by hartwell23
Summary: Menemukan seorang Hermione Granger yang mabuk-mabukan karena dirundung masalah ternyata membuat Draco Malfoy menyadari sesuatu. Chapter 3 updated! First fic, newbie author.
1. Chapter 1

_Hartwell23_, presents.

_**When She was Drunken**_

A Harry Potter fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pair : DMHG

Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning : First fanfic, OOC dan typos mungkin terjadi. Timeline tahun ketujuh, Voldi dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang sudah mati tidak dihidupkan.

Enjoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy. 12:54 AM

Hampir pukul satu pagi.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku masih membuka mataku lebar-lebar selarut ini. Salahkan Vector dan esai dua meternya yang belum kuselesaikan. Salahkan otakku yang bisa melupakan esai ini dan dengan asyiknya latihan Quidditch gila-gilaan. Salahkan Theo dan Blaise yang tidak mengingatkanku. Salahkan ketidakrajinanku yang membuatku menyelesaikan esai ini setengah-setengah beberapa hari yang lalu. Salahkan–

Baik, semua ini salahku.

Segelas _latte_ panas menemaniku dalam acara-bergadang-menyelesaikan-esai-si-Vector. Dari mana aku kenal _latte_, minuman _Muggle_ – sesuatu yang jelas-jelas aku benci?

Terang saja, rekan seasramaku yang sok tahu dan cerewet itu menjejali lemari makanan dengan _latte-latte_ kemasan. Banyak sekali. Aku baru tahu ternyata _latte_ itu sejenis kopi dan rasanya lumayan enak, setelah gadis itu – rekan satu asramaku – memaksaku mencobanya seteguk.

Tentu saja aku tidak meminumnya sering-sering, hanya jika aku harus bergadang seperti saat ini. Butterbeer atau jus labu tidak bisa membuatmu tetap terjaga sebaik kopi, 'kan?

Ngomong-ngomong soal rekanku itu, batang hidungnya tidak tampak sama sekali. Biasanya jam segini dia sudah tidur, kalau tidak membaca buku yang sama tebalnya dengan bodi Hagrid.

Padahal aku sudah nongkrong di Ruang Rekreasi asramaku ini, bersama perkamen dan buku-buku Arithmancy sejak sekitar pukul delapan malam, tepat setelah makan malam di Aula Besar berakhir.

Kemana sih gadis itu? Tidur di asrama lamanya mungkin?

Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu?

_Hell_. Masa bodoh dengan gadis itu. Dia Pahlawan Perang, kok. Selalu siap tempur kapanpun diperlukan. Aku rasa bahkan seratus Dementor saja bisa dilawannya sendirian.

Semestinya aku mengkhawatirkan esaiku yang masih kurang satu meter lagi.

_HEEEELLLL VECCTOOOOORRR!_

Suara lukisan bergerak memasuki telingaku.

Itu pasti dia. Rekanku yang tadi kuceritakan.

"Oh Maaaaaaaaalfooooooooooyyyyy..."

_What the–_

Langkah diseret yang berat. Penampilan luar biasa berantakan dari atas sampai bawah. Muka memerah. Mata yang memicing. Dan–

Aku yakin aku salah lihat.

Apa aku salah minum? Yang di gelasku ini _latte_ atau ramuan penidur?

Dua botol minuman dari kaca berada dalam genggaman tangan rekanku itu saat ini.

Dalam radius sepuluh meter begini saja, aku sudah kenal minuman bernama apa yang dibawanya itu. Labelnya. Warna botolnya. Minuman yang dulu sering kutenggak ketika aku masih menjadi pelayan si-tanpa-rambut dengan jabatan Pelahap Maut. Minuman yang dulu sering kujadikan solusi pintas ketika kepalaku serasa mau pecah, memikirkan permintaan si-tanpa-rambut padaku untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Minuman yang saat ini sudah mulai kutinggalkan.

Wiski Api.

Granger – begitu biasanya aku memanggil rekan seasramaku itu – berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Meletakkan dua botol minumannya di meja, menimbulkan bunyi berisik antara bagian bawah botol dan permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Kemudian gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya, melebarkan tangannya seakan hal itu bisa membuat segala masalahnya terbang keluar dari dadanya.

Kacau. Dua botol ini memang botol Wiski Api. Dan masih penuh.

Apa rambut ayahku sudah berubah jadi warna _pink_? Apa si-tanpa-rambut sedang rebonding di salon dekat kedai daging sapi sekarang?

Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri, rekanku, hamba peraturan bahkan bisa dikatakan adalah peraturan itu sendiri, kini berkhianat pada tuannya, si peraturan itu, dan membeli dua botol Wiski Api yang dulu benar-benar ia benci? Melanggar banyak perarutan sekali jalan; keluar kastil lewat jam malam, meminum minuman keras, bahkan membelinya dan membawanya ke kastil.

Blaise sudah menjadi berkulit pucat, rupanya.

"Malfoy? Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Granger – yang entah kenapa lebih serak dan lembut dari biasanya, membuat suara itu terdengar lebih, _ehm_, seksi – memecah lamunanku soal Blaise yang berkulit pucat.

Satu lagi. Nafasnya bau alkohol.

Berarti dia memang sudah benar-benar minum sebelum kembali ke sini.

Aku menghela nafas, berat.

"Granger," kurelakan dua jariku menyentuh bahunya dengan ragu-ragu, berusaha menyingkirkan gadis mabuk ini dari hadapanku, "lebih baik kau ke kamarmu sekarang dan tidur. Seingatku kau bilang besok kelas pertamamu adalah Transfigurasi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mandi duluan besok da–

"Malfoy," Granger meletakkan telunjuknya, di _bibirku_, membuat perkataanku putus seketika, "kau agak cerewet hari ini, kau tahu?"

Aku masih terdiam saat Granger melepas telunjuknya dan mengambil tongkat di sakunya.

Hermione Granger? Menyentuh_ku_? Bahkan _bibirku_? Aku masih ingat jelas pagi tadi dia marah besar saat aku iseng menarik rambutnya dan ia berteriak-teriak '_aku tak suka dan tak sudi disentuh ataupun menyentuh Ferret sepertimu! Minggir sana!_' dan berbagai amukan lain.

Betulan. Aku rasa Flitwick sudah berubah jadi setinggi Hagrid sekarang.

Granger merapal _Accio_ pelan. Dua buah gelas kaca kecil sudah terbang dan mendarat dengan manis di meja, cukup mengherankan mengingat perapal mantranya adalah orang mabuk.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Granger membuka salah satu botol Wiski Api itu. Menuangnya ke dua gelas tadi. Dan serta-merta menyodorkan salah satu gelas tepat di depan wajahku.

"Temani aku minum."

Granger menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya, pelan. Seakan berkata minum-saja-ini-tidak-akan-membuatmu-tiba-tiba-beru bah-jadi-Troll.

Beberapa detik kemudian gelas itu sudah berada di tanganku.

Mungkin minum segelas saja, dan Granger lama-lama akan jatuh ketiduran. Selesai. Aku bisa melanjutkan urusanku dengan perkamen-perkamen esai sialan ini.

Granger menenggak isi gelasnya. Tandas. Menuang isi botol ke gelas. Tenggak. Tandas lagi. Wiski Api berkadar alkohol tinggi itu terlihat bagai air putih saat Granger meminumnya.

_What on earth makes this girl depressed like this?_

"Laki-laki... Semuanya brengsek..."

Granger menuang isi botol ke gelasnya lagi. Menenggaknya. Kali ini setengah tandas.

_Laki-laki_? Ha, masalah cinta? Siapa? McLaggen? Weaselbee?

HEI MARI GELITIKI BELLATRIX MASSAL. Apa urusanku dengan percintaan Granger? Ia berpacaran dengan Theo pun aku tidak semestinya ingin tahu. Setidaknya tidak akan menunjukkan keingintahuanku pada Granger. Aku akan tanya langsung pada Theo saja.

Tetapi seluruh tubuhku seperti tidak mengenal kata _semestinya_ saat urusannya sudah mengikutsertakan Hermione Granger.

"Apa bagusnya cewek genit seperti itu? Aku lebih cerdas, berwibawa... _Well_, Lav mungkin memang agak lebih cantik dariku..."

Hermione meracau tak jelas.

Kali ini soal Lav. Siapa gerangan Lav itu? Lav, Lav...

Oh, Lav yang itu. Lavender Brown. Yang sempat ramai digosipkan dengan si Weasel di tahun keenam, bukan?

Yeah, kalau dibandingkan dengan dia, kau lebih _ramah_ dan lebih _penyabar_, Granger. Tiap hari kau meneriakiku _Ferret_ kalau aku mandi lebih dulu darimu dan memaki-makiku kalau aku lupa menutup jendela Ruang Rekreasi.

Kutenggak Wiski-ku sendiri. Seperempat tandas. Pahit _latte_ dan aroma kuatnya masih lekat bertengger di lidahku walau Wiski Api itu sendiri pun sudah memiliki aroma dan rasa yang pekat.

Hening mengisi udara. Beberapa kali Granger menenggak isi gelasnya dan menuangnya lagi. Aku rasa sudah hampir satu botol dihabiskan olehnya.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam diam saat Granger kembali meracau tak jelas.

"Bosan? Bukannya dia yang membosankan? Ciuman pun tidak pernah. Dasar rambut merah super bodoh..."

Sebentar.

Rambut merah?

Murid Hogwarts dengan rambut merah sangat langka sekali. Apalagi warna rambut itu jadi _trademark _sebuah keluarga _Pureblood_ yang lumayan aku kenal.

Weasley.

Setahuku hanya tinggal dua Weasley yang masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ginny, yang sekarang jadi pacar Pothead, dan–

Oh, dia rupanya. Hebat juga pecundang itu bisa membuat Hermione Granger yang kukenal cuek soal cinta dan tangguh luar biasa, jadi galau berat sampai mabuk-mabukan begini.

Jadi ini pelampiasan, toh. Pelampiasan dari masalah cintanya.

"Dia selingkuh dengan Lavender?"

Sebaris kalimat itu meluncur saja dari bibirku tanpa dikomando. Entah karena apa, padahal sejak awal Granger memintaku menemaninya minum, aku sudah berniat untuk jadi patung yang bisa mendengar saja.

Granger tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian para lelaki memang mudah sekali meninggalkan. Tanpa peduli perasaan yang ditinggalkan itu bagaimana. Hancur tak berbentuk..."

Jadi, ya. Weaselbee selingkuh dengan Brown.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Perasaan yang _sepertinya_ bisa digolongkan sebagai _marah_, atau bisa juga _senang_, namun ada sedikit rasa _sedih_ tiap kali mata Granger berkaca-kaca saat meracau soal Weaselbee dan Brown tadi.

_Marah. Senang. Sedih._

_Marah karena ada yang berani melukai Granger_. _Senang karena kini Granger sudah tidak lagi dimiliki orang lain. Dan sedih, karena ikut merasakan betapa pedihnya perasaan Granger saat ini._

DEMI BULU KETIAK SNAPE. KESIMPULAN MACAM APA ITU?!

"Oi, Malfoy."

Suara serak-sok-seksi Granger kembali terdengar.

Aku mengangkat alis. Mengisyaratkan _apa-lagi-yang-mau-kau-racaukan-dan-membuatku-semak in-gila-hah_.

Granger sempat terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengisi gelasnya kembali dan berkata,

"Apa aku cantik?"

_Hell_.

* * *

Oke, chapter 1 selesai.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic abal ini. Karena ini fic pertama saya, saya yakin masih banyak sekali kesalahan yang ada. Silakan tuliskan semua tanggapan dalam review.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

_**Hartwell**__._


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, saya kembali. :D

Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau membaca di chapter 1. Juga terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review; _**larastin, aira setiawan, Shizyldrew, christabelicious, Rirrin dhika, Ridiculous Aura XD, pidaucy, Kureijii, Selena Hallucigenia, Laura Pyordova, Ms. Loony Lovegood, hanazawa yui, Alz, Abraxas, Brilliant Hermione**_

Saya sangat bersemangat karenanya. Semua saran dan kritiknya sangat membantu, terima kasih sekali lagi. #bungkukbungkuk

Reviewers yang login akan saya bales lewat PM, yang tidak, balasannya ada di akhir fic.

Oke, chapter 2 sudah saya update. Apa ini termasuk update kilat? (saya tidak tahu jangka waktunya). Semoga suka.

_**When She was Drunken**_ _[Chapter 2]_

A Harry Potter fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pair : DMHG

Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning : First fanfic, OOC dan typos mungkin terjadi. Timeline tahun ketujuh, Voldi dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang sudah mati tidak dihidupkan.

Enjoy.

Hermione Granger. 09:11 AM

Iya, iya, matahari.

Kubilang iyaaa! Aku akan bangun! Berhenti menusuk-nusuk mataku dengan sinar-terik-tidak-tahu-diri-pengganggu-tidur-orang itu!

Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. Seperti dijejali batu beberapa puluh kuintal. Sama halnya dengan mataku yang seperti ingin terus tertutup saja.

Aku baru menyadari aku tertidur di Ruang Rekreasi saat melihat tempatku berbaring saat ini. Sofa hijau dengan corak bintik-bintik perak yang kukenali sebagai salah satu furnitur pengisi Ruang Rekreasi, selain sofa merah marun bercorak bunga emas milikku dan perapian yang me–

Tunggu dulu.

Sofa hijau bercorak bintik perak, bukankah milik–

Oh, terima kasih atas tertawaanmu, Merlin.

Hebat sekali engkau mengacaukan kesadaranku dan aku dengan tololnya tidur di sofa milik si Ferret gila itu. Kau sudah berubah marga menjadi Weasley dan menggantikan salah satu kembar Weasley untuk merusuhi ketenangan hidup orang, rupanya.

Yeah, _Weasley_. Marga_ itu_.

Memikirkan marga itu lagi membuat kepala kembali berdenyut. Membuat sembilu kembali menikam hati.

Namun serta-merta ingatan tentang penyebab aku tidur di sofa ini tadi malam berseliweran di kepalaku.

_"Oh Maaaaaaaaalfooooooooooyyyyy..."_

"_Granger__, __lebih baik kau ke kamarmu sekarang dan tidur. Seingatku kau bilang besok kelas__pertamamu adalah Transfigurasi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mandi duluan besok da–_

"_Temani aku minum."_

"_Laki-laki... Semuanya brengsek..."_

"_Kalian para lelaki memang mudah sekali meninggalkan. Tanpa peduli perasaan yang ditinggalkan itu bagaimana. Hancur tak berbentuk..."_

"_Apa aku cantik?"_

Demi liur Fang yang tak habis-habis.

Seseorang, bisa rapalkan _Avada Kedavra_ dan arahkan padaku?

Coba dengar. _AKU_, duduk di sebelah si _Malfoy Ferret_, kemudian me_mohon_ pada_nya_ untuk _menemani_ku minum, oh ya, _MINUM WISKI API_. _AKU_ juga _curhat_ pada_nya_ soal Ron. Dan _AKU_ bertanya pada_nya_ apa aku _cantik_.

Merlin, mau hadiah? Minum butterbeer sepuasnya atau makan kalkun panggang, misalnya? Karena kau sudah berhasil menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan Malfoy.

_Well_, bagaimanapun ini semua adalah salahku.

Seharusnya setelah kembali dari ruangan Profesor McGonagall semalam, aku langsung kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Tidak ke asrama Gryffindor untuk ngobrol sebentar dengan Ginny, dan memergoki Ron berciuman dengan Lavender. Seharusnya aku tidak memanggil Ron saat itu untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki itu memang dirinya, dan mendengar omong kosong Lavender tentang Ron yang bosan padaku karena aku terlalu polos. Seharusnya aku tidak keluar kastil, dan minum-minum karena tidak bisa curhat pada siapapun. Seharusnya aku–

Sudahlah.

Apa Malfoy masih tidur juga?

_Clear_. Tanda-tanda keberadaan Malfoy tidak terdeteksi. Berarti mungkin dia sudah turun untuk menertawaiku keras-keras sambil menceritakan semua yang kucurhatkan padanya semalam kepada seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Namun mataku menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

Tulisan _Malfoy_. Di sobekan perkamen kecil di atas meja.

_Berhenti menjadi gila hanya karena laki-laki. Kau mengerikan. _

_ P.S : Ada pai ayam dan teh herbalmu yang bau itu. Kutaruh di meja makan. Aku akan beritahu McGonagall kau sakit hari ini. Oya, tolong bersihkan selimutku yang kau pakai dan taruh saja di depan pintu kamarku. _

_ D. _

Wangi pai ayam dan teh herbal menyergap indera penciumanku.

Juga selimut hijau yang saat ini membungkus kakiku…

Aku terpana.

"'Mione!"

Gadis berambut merah panjang menghampiriku cepat-cepat. Menghiraukan Parvati Patil yang sedang asyik memberitahu sesuatu padanya. Sepertinya sesuatu itu menarik – yang kulihat – pasalnya Ginny – si rambut merah tadi – agak ragu meninggalkan Parvati dan ocehannya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu saat sarapan dan Kelas Transfigurasi. Kau sakit? Apa Malfoy menjahilimu? Apa dia mengurungmu di kamar mandi?" Ginny memberondongku dengan pertanyaan sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Aku baik, Gin," senyum ceria kupaksakan, "hanya agak lelah. Semalam aku kebagian tugas patroli. Setelah itu aku memaksakan diri membaca beberapa halaman buku dan tidak tahu hari sudah hampir pagi. Dan aku ketiduran."

_Well_, kemampuan berbohong Malfoy dapat tertular padaku hanya melalui sofa, rupanya.

Mata Ginny menyipit. Menatapku intens.

"Semalam yang tugas patroli itu Turpin dan Goldstein. Aku lihat sendiri, kok."

_Checkmate_.

"Ha?" Aku pura-pura terkejut, "kau salah lihat, mungkin. Aku tugas patroli, kok. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas. Kau mau ke kelas Ramuan, kan?" aku berkelit, lagi.

Ginny tak menjawab, namun ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikutiku. Walaupun aku tahu ia masih _tidak puas_ dengan jawabanku – jelas saja karena aku memang selalu cerita padanya kalau aku sedang punya masalah – terlihat dari tatapan penasarannya yang tidak berubah.

Aku bisa apa lagi? Jika Ginny, apalagi Harry, tahu Ron selingkuh, persahabatan yang kami jalani bukan tidak mungkin akan berujung pada kehancuran.

"_Good afternoon_, kalian semua."

Profesor Slughorn mengungsikan kuali yang masih berisi sesuatu di atas mejanya, yang kutebak adalah bekas bahan mengajar kelas sebelumnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk, mengetuk pinggirnya dengan sendok pengaduk beberapa kali, meminta perhatian.

"Hari ini kalian akan saya beri tugas kelompok. Dua orang. Kalian harus membuat sebuah ramuan baru. Dan yang bagaimana tipe ramuannya, akan saya berikan keterangan penjelas di gulungan kecil perkamen ini," Profesor Slughorn menunjuk gulungan sobekan perkamen kecil-kecil yang terkumpul dalam mangkuk tadi. "Setelah saya mengumumkan partner kalian, salah satunya harus mengambil satu gulungan ini."

Beberapa anak mengeluh. Ginny yang duduk di sebelahku juga tampak tak suka. Lagipula siapa sih yang suka repot-repot mencari bahan dan meraciknya untuk dibuat ramuan. Itupun kalau hasilnya sudah pasti jadi ramuan yang _benar-benar_ ramuan. Kalau malah jadi bom?

"Oh, ya, kelompok dengan ramuan terbaik akan mendapatkan hadiah." Professor Slughorn menambahkan.

Walaupun agak merepotkan, kedengarannya seru.

Semoga aku dapat partner yang kooperatif.

"Miss Weasley dengan Mister Nott."

Ginny menganga lebar-lebar. Kemudian menyadari bahwa tingkahnya konyol setelah bahunya ditepuk Harry dari belakang. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke depan kelas, mengambil gulungan perkamen itu, setelah melirik Nott dan mendapat tatapan _kau-saja-yang-ambil_.

"Aku dapat ' mengatasi sakit kepala'," gerutu Ginny pelan setelah kembali duduk, "demi kutang Merlin. Setahuku orang-orang Muggle malah sudah punya beribu-ribu merk obat sakit kepala, 'kan, 'Mione?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum prihatin, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Miss Turpin dan Mister Zabini."

Zabini melangkah ke depan setelah meninju pelan bahu Malfoy yang asyik tertawa-tawa – aku baru tahu ternyata Ferret itu mengikuti kelas ini juga – dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ginny.

Beberapa orang yang kuanggap kooperatif mulai mendapatkan partnernya. Mereka sudah memisahkan diri dari yang belum dapat partner, dan kini sedang berdiskusi soal tema ramuan mereka masing-masing.

Kini tersisa aku, Neville, McLaggen, dan Malfoy.

Kalau disuruh memilih dari antara tiga orang itu, tentu saja pilihan pertamaku adalah Neville.

Selain karena kami sudah lumayan akrab, – selama bergabung dengan Laskar Dumbledore dan di masa-masa perang kami memang banyak mengobrol – ia adalah yang paling _waras_. Neville yang menyukai Herbologi juga dapat banyak membantu dalam proses pembuatan ramuan yang memang membutuhkan bahan-bahan herbal.

Cormac McLaggen tentu saja jadi pilihan terakhir. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya sejak pandangan aneh yang dilayangkannya padaku saat pertandingan Quidditch di tahun keenam. Pandangan aneh yang tersirat seperti _ingin memakanku_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dijejali ucapan _kau-mau-ke-Hogsmeade-denganku _atau _jadilah-pasanganku-di-pesta-natal_ atau ucapan sebangsanya yang membuat kepala meletus.

"Baik, tinggal dua pasang lagi, ya? Selanjutnya, Mister Longbottom dan…"

_"Mengatasi mabuk."_

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali lelaki sialan itu mengulang bacaan dalam sobekan perkamen kecil yang dipegangnya saat ini. Seakan ingin _menyindirku–_ ah, bukan seakan lagi, malah aku rasa memang _benar-benar ingin_ menyindirku.

Membuatku merasa kalau menguliti kepalanya dan mencabuti kukunya pasti akan terasa menyenangkan.

"Mau kurapalkan _Sonorus_, Ferret?" kataku, sambil membanting beberapa buku bertemakan _mabuk_ di hadapannya.

Malfoy menyeringai.

"_Well_, dengan senang hati, Granger. Biar semua orang tahu, tema tugas kita ini kebetulan sangat cocok dengan _keadaan_."

Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Narcissa Malfoy mau membesarkan setan semacam dia.

"Dengar, Malfoy," ujarku, setengah mati menahan emosi, "kalau kau mau menyindirku, baik, sindir sesukamu. Tapi sekarang kita sedang mengerjakan tugas. Bisakah kau membahas sesuatu tentang _mengatasi mabuk_ dan berhenti–

"Aku sedang membahasnya, kok," Malfoy kembali menyeringai menjijikkan, "kau 'kan baru mabuk kemarin. Tentu saja kita harus mendengar dulu pengalaman seseorang yang pernah mabuk dan mengadakan riset, baru meracik ramuannya."

Aku hanya akan memaafkan Malfoy kalau ia berubah jadi kutu busuk yang bisa kuhancurkan kapan saja. Pakai _Expulso_ sekalian.

"Jadi pengalamanku bahan risetnya, begitu?!"

"Ya dan tidak."

Demi hidung Voldemort kalau ada.

Ya dan tidak, katanya? Bisa-bisanya dia menjadikan pengalaman burukku itu riset. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah mau muntah. Dan bukannya dia sendiri pernah mabuk? Kenapa tidak pakai pengalamannya saja?

Seakan berhasil me -_legilimens _pikiranku, Malfoy berkoar lagi.

"Ya, karena kau baru kemarin, dan pertama kali mengalaminya. Ketidaksadaran saat mabuk yang kau alami masih sangat kuat. Kalau menggunakan pengalamanku, pasti akan kurang maksimal karena aku sudah sering mabuk dan _bisa dibilang_ lebih bisa mengontrol diri saat mabuk. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak minum Wiski Api. Sementara itu…"

Persetan. Lebih baik aku minum teh di asrama saja.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh.

_Desahan_.

Lebih tepatnya, _desahan _Lavender yang sedang bercumbu tidak jelas dengan Ron di ujung lorong buku-buku Herbologi lanjutan.

Demi bulu kumis Mrs. Norris yang paling keriting. Apa mereka tidak punya kamar tidur sampai-sampai melakukannya di perpustakaan?

_Apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku?_

"Granger!"

Sebuah suara memanggilku.

Berlanjut dengan seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

"Apa sih maksudmu kabur begitu saja? Tugas kita belum selesai dan kau ma–

Suara itu menghilang.

Diganti aroma _musk_ yang menyergap penciumanku, yang rasanya _sangat amat menenangkan._ Diganti rengkuhan hangat dua buah tangan yang mencoba menghalangi pengelihatanku. Diganti pelukan seseorang berjubah sama denganku, hanya berbeda lambang. Bukan merah-emas, namun hijau-perak.

Suara yang tadi menghilang muncul kembali. Dengan nada berbeda, nada yang berusaha meredam emosi dan perih luka hatiku. Penuh kelembutan, namun terselip rasa marah…

"Kau tidak perlu melihat kalau kau tidak sanggup melihatnya. Jika kau tahu itu hanya akan membuat hatimu semakin terluka, tinggalkan."

Demi helai rambut Snape yang paling tidak berminyak.

_**To be continued.**_

Gimana?

Saya mengganti POV, karena saya rasa perlu melihat kejadian mabuk tersebut dari masing-masing pihak. Maksudnya biar masalah Hermione disini menjadi jelas.

Oke, sekarang balas review.

_**Alz**_ : Makasih sudah baca dan nunggu. Ini sudah update chapter 2, hoho.

_**hanazawa yui**_ : terima kasih. :D Ini sudah di-update (kilat nggak ya?), semoga humornya memuaskan.

_**Abraxas **_: Thanks sudah menunggu. This is the 2nd chapter! Gimana? :)

_**Brilliant Hermione **_: Manis ya? Makasih, padahal kayaknya agak aneh menurutku. Iya, memang agak pendek, di chap ini udah dipanjangin, cukup kah? #hoho Salam bumbu kembali. :D

Jika ada yang mau ditanggapi, diprotes, atau di-apapun, silakan tuliskan di review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

_**Hartwell.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, long time no see!

Maaf sekali mengenai update chapter 3 yang _sangaaaat_ lama. Untuk informasi, saya baru saja masuk SMA, dan saya masuk ke sebuah SMA yang sangat ketat dalam pelajaran. Jadi saya tidak sempat mengetik (selain juga saya mengalami WB kronik) dan baru saat ini punya ide dan ada waktu.

Terima kasih untuk _reviewers _di previous chapter; _Reinaa, My sister is hermione, Riri26, Fressia Athena, senjadistria, pidaucy (_thanks atas sarannya yang jelas sekali! I owe you~_), Ladyusa (_author yang ceritanya kece-kece banget! Thanks for reading! :*_), Nicole Malfoy, Ratih, penelopi, V.I.P, Ms. Loony Lovegood, christabeicious, valerieva, lucyheart, Ryoma Ryan –Le Renard Roux, Selena Hallucigenia (_woaaa you cool, man! Thanks for reading!_), Pixie Porsche Yousaf (_reviewer pertamaku!_), dan lucyheart (_maaf di chap.2 namamu tidak tersebut~_)_,

_Serta semua silent-readers, yang_ fave_ dan _follow_ cerita ini, dan semuaaaaanya, terima kasiiiih!_

Nah, soal PEMBATAS ANTAR ADEGAN. Beneran deh, saya udah ngetik itu! Mungkin kehapus waktu publish atau gimana, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya~~

Reviewers yang tidak login akan saya balas di akhir fic.

_So nooooow, _silakan enjoy chapter 3 ini. Semoga suka~

_When She was Drunken_ _[Chapter __3__]_

A Harry Potter fanfic

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : DMHG

Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning : First fanfic, OOC dan typos mungkin terjadi. Timeline tahun ketujuh, Voldi dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang sudah mati tidak dihidupkan.

Enjoy.

PoV : Normal. 13:18 PM.

Draco Malfoy memelototkan matanya.

"Kau bercanda. Tiga hari lagi?!"

Blaise Zabini hanya manggut-manggut, sesekali tersenyum simpul mendengar bisikan tidak jelas seorang gadis Hupplepuff kelas lima yang sedang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Ia kembali menatap Draco setelah gadis Hupplepuff itu pergi, intens. Sementara Theodore Nott yang berada bersama mereka, hanya menonton percakapan itu dengan segelas jus labu di tangannya.

"_Yeah_, begitulah. Slughorn bilang ia harus menilai hasil dari semua kelompok tiga hari lagi, karena mulai dari minggu depan hingga libur Natal kita dimulai, Slughorn harus menghadiri sesuatu acara. Hei, Theo, tadi Pothead bilang Konvensi apa? _Potioners?_ _Oddballers?_ Atau... _losers_?" Blaise mengalihkan pandangan pada cowok berambut cokelat di seberangnya.

"_Potioners_, Pak Gosong. Perang sudah selesai, tidak ada gunanya lagi kau mengolok seseorang. Itu malah akan memperburuk citramu," ujar Theo kalem, membuat Blaise mati kutu. Penyihir berdarah Italia itu mengira Theo akan ikut nimbrung mengolok Slughorn.

"Kau dengar itu dari Pothead? Kapan?" Draco menginterupsi acara saling tatap Theo dan Blaise akibat 'anjuran' Theo tadi, membuat pandangan Blaise kembali padanya.

"Tadi siang. Kami kebetulan berpapasan. Slughorn yang menyuruhnya menyampaikan pada kita."

Dahi Draco berkerut. Ia menyambar segelas jus labu dari meja, menyesapnya perlahan.

Ekspresi wajah Draco tadi memang cepat sekali tersamarkan. Meski begitu, menjadi sahabat karib Draco Malfoy selama bertahun-tahun bukannya tidak memberi pelajaran apapun pada Blaise dan Theo.

"Bagaimana ramuanmu dan Grangie, Drake?"

Theo tersenyum begitu melihat respon Draco akan celetukannya. Cowok berambut pirang itu nyaris menyemburkan Buterbeer dari mulutnya, tak diragukan lagi karena kaget.

"Kenapa kau jadi memanggilnya Grangie, Nottie?" tukas Draco dengan nada heran dibuat-buat, yang sudah Blaise kenali sebagai cara Draco untuk membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Jujur saja, bodoh. Kau belum mengerjakan apapun, 'kan?"

Meski tampak mengerikan, tatapan Blaise tidak sedikitpun merusak keputusan Draco untuk tidak menceritakan apapun.

"_Hell what_? Aku ini orang paling jenius di Hogwarts. Aku bisa mengerjakan ramuan itu sendirian, bahkan tanpa bantuan buku. Bukankah lucu jika aku belum mengerjakan apapun?"

"Yah, walaupun begitu, Drake, kau bekerja _berkelompok_. Sejenius apapun kau, setidaknya kau harus bertemu satu kali dengan Granger untuk diskusi, _at least_ untuk masalah presentasinya di depan Slughorn nanti agar kalian terlihat kompak. Dan menurut mataku yang jeli ini, tidak sekalipun kau bertemu dengan Granger, setelah Slughorn memberikan tema ramuannya."

Dalam hati Draco heran dan kagum mengapa Blaise bisa membuat hipotesis sepanjang dan seakurat itu, namun ia tetap memasang _poker face_-nya, seringai dan mata sombong seperti biasa.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kami satu asrama? Kalian memang tidak melihatku dan Granger bertemu di luar asrama, tetapi tidak bisa disangkal kalau aku dan Granger _mungkin_ bertemu dan berdiskusi di Asrama Ketua Murid, bukan? Kau berlagak cerdas, _mate_." Draco berkilah, selancar liur Fang keluar dari mulut kempotnya.

"Ha!" kali ini Theo yang angkat bicara. "Jangan katakan kalian masih _bertemu_ setelah pukul satu pagi. Kau selalu berada di Asrama Slytherin hingga hampir fajar belakangan ini, sementara aku sering melihat Granger berjalan sendirian dari Asrama Gryffindor atau perpustakaan lewat jam satu pagi."

"Atau hubungan kalian sudah mencapai ranjang?"

Draco diam. Tak lagi mendengar tawa Theo dan Blaise akibat celetukan Blaise barusan.

Ia sibuk memikirkan banyak hal.

Dan di antara hal-hal itu, terdapat kaum Hawa satu-satunya dalam Trio Emas Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

Mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu, kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Apa maksud _Draco Malfoy_ melakukan semua itu?

Mengapa _Draco Malfoy_ mau melakukannya?

Bagaimana _Draco Malfoy_ bisa tahu ia sedang _kalut_?

Mencium aroma yang menusuk dari kuali di hadapannya, Hermione terbangun. Dari lamunan panjang yang tak berbuah apapun.

Gadis berambut semak itu mencampurkan beberapa sendok madu ke dalam ramuan yang kini diraciknya itu. Mengaduknya beberapa putaran ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh sebuah buku usang mengenai ramuan-ramuan tua hasil 'buruan'nya di perpustakaan kemarin malam. Sekali lagi ia harus merepotkan Harry dan jubah tak kasat mata-nya, gara-gara Draco Malfoy yang tidak tampak batang hidungnya dan sama sekali buta soal _kooperatif_.

_Demi bulu roma Nagini_, rutuk Hermione seraya menuang bahan-bahan lain. _Tahu begini aku akan mengerjakan ramuan ini sendirian sejak kemarin-kemarin. Si Ferret itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan._

Kejadian di perpustakaan itu – entah mengapa – membuat intensitas pertemuannya dan Draco berkurang drastis. Memang pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama berlangsung setelah libur Natal dan para pemain harus berlatih karena selama libur Natal mereka tidak bisa latihan. Hanya itu faktor penyebab yang masuk akal bagi Hermione.

Masalah pelukan?

Orang seperti Draco Malfoy bukanlah orang yang memeluk satu orang gadis saja seumur hidupnya, begitu pikir Hermione. Pelukan tak akan berarti apapun bagi _The Great Cassanova of Hogwarts_ yang satu itu. Mungkin saja yang kemarin itu hanya berlandaskan iba.

Tugas dari Profesor Slughorn, hanya itu yang Hermione cemaskan. Bertemu dengan Draco dan mengatakan 'ramuan tugas aku yang membuat sendiri, kau tinggal bantu presentasi' sudah cukup melegakan baginya. Toh ia terbiasa bekerja independen.

Namun melihat Draco saja rasanya sulit sekali.

_Apa boleh buat? Aku tidak mau nilaiku jadi taruhannya_. Hermione memutuskan.

Beberapa adukan penutup beserta sentuhan _finishing_ pada ramuannya menjadi aktivitas akhir Hermione hari itu.

* * *

Draco mengingat betul insiden di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana wajah Hermione saat melihat Weaselbee dan Brown bergumul, bagaimana perlahan bulir bening meluncur dari manik cokelat madu Hermione, juga apa yang Draco rasakan saat itu, sama seperti saat Hermione menceritakan soal brengseknya Weasel padanya.

_Senang, marah, sedih_.

Persis sekali.

_Benar-benar , _Draco mendengus pelan. _Mungkin otakku sudah tertukar dengan Cormac_, ia berasumsi asal.

Refleks, salahkan refleks jika ada yang bertanya soal saba-musabab terjadinya pelukan itu. Draco benar-benar merasa dirinya sinting saat itu. Malah mungkin kakeknya Abraxas sudah jejeritan di kuburnya melihat cucu tunggalnya bertingkah _aneh_ pada seorang _Muggleborn_.

Jadi saat itu...

_Ketika dirasakannya gemetar tubuh Hermione sudah berkurang, Draco melepaskan pelukannya. _

_Setelah itu Hermione menatapnya intens untuk sesaat. Meski masih terasa keperihan dalam iris honey-brown Hermione, mata itu menyiratkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang lebih kuat lagi._

_Pada perilaku Draco Malfoy, tentu saja._

_Draco bergeming ketika Hermione berpaling dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah anggun. Tak satu kata pun terucap, hanya helaan nafas yang sempat didengar Draco sebelum gadis itu pergi._

_Suara desahan yang makin menjadi membuat Draco kembali teringat pada pasutri berotak pecah di ujung lorong._

_Draco merapal mantra pelepas*), membuat dua sejoli menjijikkan itu menjauh secara paksa dan tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua berpaling ke arah Draco, terkhusus Ron, menatapnya dengan marah bercampur bingung karena aktivitas bejat mereka terinterupsi dengan cara yang_ kurang_ menyenangkan_.

"_Maaf. Aku rasa aku mengganggu 'kegiatan' kalian yang SEMESTINYA bisa dilakukan di tempat lain." Draco berujar dengan nada dalam, matanya menatap Ron dan Lavender bergantian, setajam pedang Godric._

_Setelah mata Ron benar-benar menangkap sosok Draco sebagai sumber suara - dan juga interuptor kegiatannya - , ia lekas-lekas menatap Draco tajam._

"_Ada apa, Malfoy?!" Ron tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, menghabisi Draco dengan tatapan membunuh._

_Namun Draco sudah _terlalu terbiasa_ menghadapi tatapan mengancam. Menjadi Pelahap Maut memberinya pengalaman tersebut._

"_Hanya mencoba menjadi _Ketua Murid_ yang baik," ia tersenyum tipis dan dingin._

"Oh shut up_, Malfoy," Lavender Brown angkat bicara. "Jabatanmu itu _nonsense_. Manusia penghancur hati orang sepertimu dijadikan Ketua Murid? Omong kosong. Lebih baik Wonwon yang menerima jabatan itu..." Lavender mengerling singkat ke arah Ron. "Lalu kau mau apa? Memberi kami detensi?"_

_Draco tersenyum miring mendengar itu._

"_Tentu, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai _Ketua Murid_, bukan? Aku tidak bisa merapal _Expulso_ atau _Confringo_ ke kepala kalian, meski aku ingin dan bisa melakukannya hanya dengan berpikir."_

_Sekilas tampak kegentaran di mata Lavender. Terang saja, ketersohoran Draco sebagai _non-verbalist_ muda yang handal tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi._

"_Jaga bicaramu, Ferret!" seru Ron berang. "Jika kau tahu ini bukan urusanmu, bukankah sebaiknya kau tidak mengurusinya?!"_

"_Ah, kau belum mengenalku dengan baik, rupanya, Weasel," Draco terkekeh mengerikan setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir, "untuk informasimu saja, _aku Malfoy_. Sudah merupakan hobiku sejak lahir untuk mengganggu, mengatur, mengurusi, atau bahkan merusak urusan orang, apalagi yang _lebih rendah derajatnya_ dariku. Lagipula, aku_ Ketua Murid_, ingat? Jabatan itu membuat urusan kalian, selama masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, menjadi urusanku juga."_

_Wajah Ron memerah, menahan kemurkaan yang sudah siap meletus. Draco sebenarnya ingin tertawa – mengingat wajah Ron yang seperti ini sama lucunya jika melihat wajah Pansy berubah menjadi bukan lagi mirip _pug_, tetapi _doberman_ – namun itu akan merusak ketegangan yang sudah dibangunnya._

"_MASA BODOH! Kau mengajakku bertarung, ha?!" Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan wajah Draco yang masih tampak tenang._

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis itu meraung-raung melihat kepalamu putus nantinya," Draco melirik Lavender, "aku masih punya hati."_

"_MULUTMU ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN! _STU–

"_MISTER RONALD WEASLEY."_

_McGonagall, yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang menonton adu mulut itu, menengahi perseteruan itu dan membawa Draco beserta dua-sejoli-menjijikkan ke ruangannya, mengadili mereka. Setelah ditanyai, McGonagall memutuskan kesalahan ada pada Ron dan Lavender yang melawan saat dipergoki, dan memotong tiga puluh lima poin dari Gryffindor. Meski demikian, Slytherin ikut kehilangan sepuluh poin karena Draco juga memanas-manasi Ron._

Setelah kejadian itu, Draco memang diinterogasi oleh Blaise dan Theo perihal ke_disiplin_annya yang tiba-tiba dan mencurigakan, namun Draco berhasil mengelak dengan baik. Demi kolor polkadot Merlin yang tersedia dalam empat puluh delapan variasi warna, Draco hampir-hampir mendidih saat Blaise bercanda kalau Draco akan menjadi seperti Dumbledore, kakek tua bijaksana yang memimpin dengan wibawa penuh, jika terus bersikap demikian.

_Hell please_, ujar Draco dalam hati. Ia tetaplah Draco Lucius Malfoy yang _naughty-sexy_, jika saja Hermione Granger tidak menangis – diperjelas kembali, _menangis_ – di hadapannya.

Menghancurkan dinding beku dalam hatinya–

–oh ya, dan juga, _menghilangkan akal sehatnya_.

* * *

"Bagaimana ramuanmu, _darl_?"

Ginny mencomot stroberi yang disisihkan Harry dari puding buahnya. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi kala Harry merespon pertanyaannya dengan keluhan-keluhan, dan memberinya beberapa kalimat menyemangati.

Hermione sendiri hanya memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu dengan bahagia.

Meski kehidupan percintaannya buruk, setidaknya kedua sahabatnya itu rukun dan romantis terus. Baginya itu sudah cukup.

Hermione baru saja akan melahap ayam panggangnya sebelum Harry menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya saat ini.

"Omong-omong Ron jadi sering tidak makan di sini. 'Mione, kau tahu dia kemana?" Mata hijau Harry mengarah pada Hermione, yang disusul tatapan ingin tahu – yang mengandung arti _ceritakan-ada-apa-di-antara-kau-dan-Ron –_ oleh Ginny.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Aku agak sibuk belakangan ini, mengerjakan ramuan dan tugas-tugas lain. Malfoy tidak bisa diajak kerja sama." Beserta senyum tipis dipaksakan.

Ginny baru saja akan mengkonfrontasi pernyataan itu – dengan segala praduga-praduga – saat matanya menangkap sosok pucat di belakang Hermione.

"Eh, Malfoy. Mau ikut makan disini?" Ginny menyapanya dengan ramah, bersamaan dengan Harry, yang duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum.

Hermione melotot mendengar nama rekan Prefeknya disebut Ginny.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ada perlu dengan yang ini," Draco menggamit lengan Hermione, memaksa gadis itu untuk berpaling.

"Ikut aku, _beaver_," tukas Draco, melihat Hermione masih _enjoy_ dengan ayamnya.

"_Why must I, Ferret?!"_

"Ini soal tugas Slughorn. DAN TOLONG jangan katakan aku tidak bisa diajak kerja sama seperti tadi."

Hermione menghela nafas berat, membanting sendok dan garpunya ke meja, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dengan malas.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU?! BUKANNYA KAU YANG TIDAK PERNAH KELIHATAN DAN– AA!" Hermione berdiri, dan tanpa diduganya, Draco menariknya keluar dari Aula Besar.

Menciptakan euforia besar di antara murid-murid yang sedang melahap hidangan masing-masing...

Sementara itu, Ginny tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Harry. Kau tidak percaya," Ginny menyikut pelan bahu Harry, yang hanya menghela nafas malas.

Mengakui ketidakpekaannya soal Hermione.

* * *

"Lepas, bodoh! Tanganku masih kupakai!"

Hermione meronta. Hingga mereka sampai di Menara Astronomi, tempat ternyaman untuk berbicara empat mata, Draco tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baik, baik."

Draco melepasnya. Hermione mengelus pergelangan tangannya sambil meniup-niupnya dengan hati-hati. Mau tak mau Draco merasa bersalah.

"Itu ganjarannya jika mengacuhkanku," tukas Draco. "Diminta bicara saja susah. Kau harusnya bangga bisa diajak bicara duluan olehku!"

"_You wish!_" Hermione melotot sebal, "suatu kebanggaan bagiku untuk tidak berurusan ataupun menyentuh apapun yang berkaitan dengan Draco Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai, membuat Hermione heran sekaligus bertambah sebal.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan pernah menangis di pelukanku, Kepala Semak. Dipegang saja kau mencak-mencak tidak jelas seperti ini?" goda Draco.

Kalau soal itu, Hermione tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Larangan besar baginya untuk menyangkal sebuah fakta. Ia penjunjung kebenaran.

"Baik, lupakan itu." Draco menyadari tatapan _berhenti-bahas-itu-atau-kukuliti-wajahmu_ dari Hermione. "Bagaimana dengan tugas Slughorn? Kita hanya punya waktu sampai besok dan aku sudah menemukan sebuah ramuan pereda mabuk yang mudah ditiru," ujar Draco, "aku sudah membelinya – _yeah_, walaupun dari pasar gelap, tetapi ini sangat berkhasiat dan susaaah sekali mencarinya – kau tinggal memalsukannya."

Di tangan Draco kini sudah ada sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna hijau keemasan bening. Dari botolnya yang berdesain bagus dan tampak terbuat dari kaca kualitas baik, harga selangit ramuan itu sudah terpampang jelas.

Sesuatu yang lain juga menarik perhatian Hermione.

"Tanganmu," Hermion menunjuk luka yang cukup parah di lengan Draco, "kenapa?"

"Ini?" Draco melirik lukanya sekilas, "_yeah,_ kau tahu, digigit gadis-gadis karena aku terlalu menggemaskan."

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Kau bukan gula kapas, Malfoy. Kalaupun iya, pasti kau termasuk rasa _Jalapeno_. Atau empedu ayam."

Kekehan kecil terdengar, dari lelaki berkulit pucat yang kini membuat Hermione heran setengah mati karena ternyata mantan Pelahap Maut itu bisa _tertawa _dengan_ benar_.

Bukan karena sedang mengejek seseorang, maksudnya.

Hening sebentar, sebelum ahli waris keluarga Malfoy itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Diserang orang aneh di pasar gelap. Mengataiku pengkhianat Hogwarts."

Manik kelabu Draco meredup.

Perasaan bersalah membuncah di hati Hermione. Jika saja ia mencari Draco dan memberitahunya soal ramuan yang akan dibuat oleh Hermione sendiri, Draco tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari ramuan itu, sampai terluka seperti ini.

"Tapi, Malfoy..."

Bagaimanapun, Hermione harus mengatakannya. Setidaknya berusaha untuk jujur.

"Aku sudah membuat ramuan itu."

Hermione mengeluarkan botol berukuran serupa ramuan yang dibeli Draco. Ramuan berwarna merah kecokelatan itu berkilau bermandikan sinar matahari siang.

Draco terdiam. Memandangi ramuan di tangan Hermione, berganti ke si pembuatnya, dalam.

Lama kegiatan itu Draco lakukan, mau tak mau membuat Hermione risih.

"Terserah kau mau pakai yang mana." Draco berujar pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya lebih dingin dari yang tadi. "Soal presentasi, kita spontan saja. Beritahu aku yang mana yang ingin kau pakai nanti."

Draco meninggalkan Menara Astronomi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Membuat perasaan bersalah Hermione semakin dalam.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, _witches_."

Profesor Slughorn tersenyum, walaupun ia melihat jelas wajah-wajah frustasi dari murid-muridnya. Seperti misalnya, wajah Cormac McLaggen dan Neville yang benar-benar tampak kurang tidur, atau wajah Harry yang kusut sama seperti Anthony Goldstein. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih sanggup membalas senyuman Profesor Slughorn, termasuk Hermione.

"Melihat betapa _bahagianya_ wajah kalian," sebuah dengusan kecil diluncurkan Ginny sepersekian detik setelah mendengar selorohan Profesor Slughorn, "saya yakin kalian sudah mendengar berita keberangkatan saya ke _Potioners International Annual Convention_ di Dublin. Nah, sekarang, mari kita mulai presentasinya."

Satu persatu kelompok mempresentasikan ramuan buatan mereka. Ada yang berhasil, ada yang tidak begitu berhasil, seperti kegiatan belajar pada umumnya. Hermione sendiri tidak begitu serius menyaksikan presentasi teman-temannya, karena kini ada yang lebih penting yang harus dikhawatirkannya.

Draco. Ia tidak masuk kelas.

Tadi malam Hermione berniat memberitahu soal pilihan ramuan yang akan dipakai dan _planning _soal presentasi. Namun Hermione tidak melihatnya di asrama sejak sore kemarin. Ia juga sudah bertanya pada Blaise dan Theodore, tetapi mereka juga tidak tahu Draco pergi kemana. Akhirnya Hermione meninggalkan _notes_ kecil di kamar Draco mengenai pilihan ramuannya, mungkin saja Draco kembali kesana dan melihatnya.

Kalau begini, terpaksa Hermione harus mempresentasikan ramuannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit baginya, mengingat ramuan yang Hermione pilih adalah yang dibuat sendiri olehnya. Namun jika Draco tidak ada, kemungkinan besar nilai Draco akan dipotong. Karena beberapa puluh persen nilai tugas diambil dari tahap presentasi ramuan.

_Demi bibir hitam si sinting Bellat(rix)ung_, rutuk Hermione dalam hati, _untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan nilai si Ferret?! Bukannya itu akan mengurangi saingan?! Baik untukku, bukan?_

"Baik, selanjutnya, kelompok Miss Granger dan Mister Malfoy."

Hermione terkejut ketika Profesor Slughorn mengucapkan namanya. Ia melirik ke arah bangku di sebelah Blaise.

Masih kosong, seperti tadi.

Ketika Hermione memantapkan dirinya untuk presentasi seorang diri, seseorang mengetuk pintu Kelas Ramuan. Nafasnya memburu, peluh bercucuran di sisi wajahnya.

"Maaf, Profesor. Saya terlambat."

Draco Malfoy.

"Ada apa?" Profesor Slughorn menghampiri murid dari asrama pimpinannya itu dengan tergesa, "ada masalah apa?"

"Hanya sedikit masalah yang perlu dibicarakan dengan Profesor McGonagall, Profesor." Draco geli sendiri menyebut dua kata Profesor dalam rentang waktu dua detik saja, "mengenai patroli."

Hermione tahu betul itu bohong. Tidak ada masalah dalam kegiatan patroli mereka. Yang Hermione ingat, semua Prefek menjalankan patroli dengan baik, karena kebetulan ia dan Draco-lah yang mengurusi jadwal patroli bulan ini.

_Jadi ia sebenarnya kemana?_ Hermione tak habis pikir.

"Baik, masuklah. Saya memakluminya," Profesor Slughorn menepuk bahu Draco pelan sebelum _iris_ kelabu lelaki itu menghujam Hermione.

"Silakan, Miss Granger dan Mister Malfoy yang baru saja datang," Profesor Slughorn memandang Draco dengan sedikit ragu, mengingat terlihat betapa capeknya Draco saat ini. Draco mengangkat alis setelah mengatur nafasnya sebentar.

"Yang mana?" Draco berbisik pada rekan kerjanya, seraya mengatur perlengkapan presentasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Milikku." Hermione menjawab datar.

Draco mendengus sebelum Profesor Slughorn menepuk tangannya, meminta kedua rekan kerja itu bersiap lebih cepat.

Presentasi ramuan yang Hermione dan Draco lakukan berjalan dengan baik. Meski terlihat sekali Hermione-lah yang lebih banyak menjelaskan pada bagian proses pembuatan, namun Draco berhasil mengimbangi dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan saat sesi tanya jawab oleh Profesor Slughorn dengan baik. Beberapa murid bertepuk tangan setelah mereka selesai.

"Nah, anak-anak," Profesor Slughorn tersenyum sumringah setelah semua kelompok selesai presentasi. "Meski sedikit mengecewakan, ramuan-ramuan kalian sudah dapat dikatakan baik. Hanya kurang matang dalam proses pengerjaannya. Dari enam belas kelompok yang ada, saya sudah memutuskan kelompok manakah yang akan menerima hadiah nilai tertinggi, seperti yang dijanjikan tempo hari."

"Kira-kira hadiahnya apa, ya?" Ginny memandang seisi kelas, "dan siapa yang dapat?"

"Sebelumnya, ada yang perlu saya beritahukan."

Profesor Slughorn mengambil bangkunya dengan _Accio_, duduk disana, mencari posisi ternyamannya. Tampak sepert ia akan bercerita _panjang lebar_.

_Demi kebun kelapa sawit di kepala Snape! _Draco merutuk dalam hati, _jangan _story-telling_. Aku sudah cukup lelah!_

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku, Profesor Sprout, dan almarhum Profesor Snape telah mendiskusikan sebuah perjalanan studi untuk tiga pelajaran yang kami bimbing sekaligus. Secara garis besar, kalian akan dibawa ke sebuah hutan, harus membuat setidaknya satu ramuan baru dari berbagai spesies herbal di hutan tersebut – sebagai penerapan salam pelajaranku dan Profesor Sprout, menghadapi apapun yang ada di sana, termasuk sihir hitam – penerapan pelajaran almarhum Profesor Snape, selama dua setengah minggu. Kelompok terbagi menjadi empat orang – gabungan dari dua kelompok saat ini, dan kalian hanya akan diberi satu buah tongkat untuk satu kelompok. Ini juga ditujukan meningkatkan solidaritas kalian dalam berkerja secara berkelompok. Kalian akan tinggal di tenda dengan mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi, per kelompok. Dan surat mengenai ini untuk orangtua kalian, mungkin saat ini sudah dikirim."

Terdengar sorakan dari beberapa murid. Beberapa senang. Beberapa mengeluh.

"Ini akan seru sekali," tukas Ginny, bersemangat.

"Nah, rencananya perjalanan studi ini akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Aku tidak bisa membimbing kalian, jadi Profesor McGonagall dan Hagrid yang akan menggantikanku bersama Profesor Sprout."

Profesor Slughorn berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Dan hadiah yang saya janjikan adalah satu tongkat tambahan untuk kelompok yang menang. Jadi istilahnya, kelompok yang menang akan mendapat dua tongkat."

Sorakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih ricuh, menuntut pengumuman peraih hadiah.

"Baik, baik. Saya mempersembahkan hak istimewa ini kepada..."

... kelompok..."

* * *

"Jadi, besok akan diadakan pengarahan resmi dari Profesor McGonagall mengenai perjalanan studi itu?"

Gadis berambut merah di sebelah Hermione mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan teman _Muggleborn_-nya itu. Ia masih tersenyum, bahkan setelah lewat beberapa jam kelas Profesor Slughorn selesai.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, Gin? Itu aneh, kau tahu."

Sejak pengumuman pemenang hadiah tadi, Ginny tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Hampir tertawa, malah. Harry saja heran dibuatnya, apalagi Hermione.

"Lucu saja." Ginny menjawab ala kadarnya. "Betapa Tuhan selalu melihat kebutuhan kita, selalu memperhatikan keadaan hati dan pikiran kita..."

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" tanya Hermione, setengah tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, 'Mione," mata Ginny kini menatap Hermione, menuntut penjelasan. "Aku tahu kau sudah putus dengan Ron. Jujur saja, ceritakan, ada apa di antara kalian? Atau perlu kupanggil si jalang Lavender itu?"

Kali ini Hermione tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Ia menceritakan semua yang ia alami, dengan hampir menangis, apa yang dilihatnya setelah kembali mengobrol dengan Ginny, apa yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan, termasuk mabuk dan pelukan aneh Draco. Amarah Ginny mungkin saja meledak dan sebuah tonjokan mungkin akan dihadiahkan Ginny – dan Harry, karena Ginny selalu terbuka padanya – kepada Ron, jika saja Hermione tidak meminta Ginny merahasiakan soal Ron dari Harry untuk menjaga persahabatan mereka.

Namun setelah amarahnya mereda, senyum Ginny mengembang lebih lebar dari yang pertama, lebar sekali, hampir mengarah ke _nyengir_.

"Tuh, 'kan! Harry memang tidak pernah percaya!" tukas Ginny tidak jelas.

"Demi celana dalam Salazar, Gin! Bicara yang jelas!" Hermione tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Sedari tadi Ginny hanya bicara menggantung.

Ginny hanya menanggapinya dengan menepuk bahu Hermione pelan. Kemudian tersenyum tulus, lalu berujar dengan nada yakin;

"Perlu kau tahu, Hermione, orang baik akan selalu diberi yang _terbaik _oleh Tuhan."

Dan kekasih _The Boy Who Lived_ itu berlalu.

* * *

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Blaise Zabini mengelus dahinya dengan frustasi.

Ia tahu siapa Draco Malfoy. Sudah cukup lama ia menjadi sahabat dari pewaris tunggal kekayaan klan Malfoy itu, dan waktu tersebut sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui watak Draco.

Terlambat ke kelas, dengan penampilan kusut begitu? Jujur saja, Blaise bahkan hampir mengira jika ia melihat manusia berambut pirang yang berantakan, bukan Draco Malfoy, jika saja ia tidak melihat manik kelabunya yang benar-benar khas itu.

"Jadi kau juga tidak ada perkiraan sama sekali?" Blaise memandang Theodore Nott yang kini duduk di seberangnya, dengan penuh harap.

Theo hanya menggeleng lemah. "Dia memang bertingkah aneh belakangan ini, aku tahu. Tetapi aku juga masih bertanya-tanya mengapa."

Blaise mengangguk sebelum otaknya kembali berputar keras.

Draco Malfoy, berantakan. Jarang bicara. Tiba-tiba mau bersikap disiplin dan mendetensi orang yang bermesraan. _Hell yeah_, bermesraan, makanan sehari-hari Draco, yang Blaise tahu. _What on earth_ yang bisa membuat Draco menjilat liurnya sendiri, menghukum seseorang yang melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan?

Draco biasanya hanya akan diam melihat perilaku demikian. Ia _tidak akan mau _repot-repot mengurusi urusan orang lain hanya untuk menjalankan _mandat_nya – yang notabene bukan merupakan keinginannya. Meski ia memang senang meng_ganggu_ orang lain, tetapi bukan yang seperti ini. Jika memang ia ingin merusak kesenangan Ron, ia bisa saja merapal sesuatu pada Ron atau apa, bukannya me_lapor_kannya ke McGonagall.

Ia hanya akan mau repot-repot bertindak demikian, jika...

Mata mereka membulat, bersamaan.

"Kurasa kita punya pikiran yang sama," Blaise meneguk Butterbeer-nya.

"Dan kita bisa membuktikan pikiran itu dengan mudah, bukan?" Theo menimpali.

"Tiga hari lagi..." Blaise berujar, diiringi senyum puas Theo.

"Ya, tiga hari lagi..."

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

*) saya gatau namanya apa, yang pasti supaya Ron-Lav terlepas gitu. -_- #infokurang #amatir

* * *

**Hiyaaaa!**

Yak, kembali lagi bersama saya si author baru nan gaje, _**hartwell**_**.** Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3 ini, yang menurut saya JELEK. BANGET. ㅠ.ㅠ

Pembatas antar adegan sudah saya buat, Draco udah saya usahain nggak OOC (masih OOC nggak sih? Hiks, padahal dia faved-chara saya di HP), terus Mione udah saya buat lebih tegas (sudah terlihat lebih tegas, kah?), terus udah dipanjangin nih ficnya. Total 3k+ words cerita bersihnyaa. Udah panjang beloom? #kicked ALL DONE! :3

Banyak sekali yang bertanggapan kalo fic saya ini OOC. Haduuh ㅠ.ㅠ mohon bantuannyaa. Padahal saya udah baca ff Dramione banyak-banyak, masih OOC juga...

YOSH! Semoga yang ini nggak OOC lagi ya.

Oh ya, saya bakalan bikin seterusnya author-pov begini terus. Ternyata lebih leluasa penggambarannya. Menurut reader bagaimana? Apa dilanjut begini atau tetap Pov Draco-Mione bergantian? Mohon sarannya, beserta alasan kalau boleh...

Oke, sekarang balas review yang nggak login.

_**Reinaa **_: udah dilanjut nii, review lagi yaaa. Makasih!

_**My sister is hermione **_: Yow, yow, updated! Udah dibales tuh, belum kejam sih ya, yang kejam nanti, deh, bakalan dibuatin!

_**Nicole Malfoy **_Sdah diupdate, maaf lama yaa, jadwal padat di dunia nyata menghadang! Makasih Nicole-san, Papa bangga sama kamu! #gayaBebiRomeo :3

_**Ratih**_ : Terima kasih... Dramione-nya mungkin agak belakangan, disini masih proses membangun perasaan dulu. Hoho :D

_**Penelopi**_** : **Draco-nya sweet ya? Hoho, makasiiih! Iya, itu karena pembatasnya nggak ada, maaf yaa. Di chap ini udah dibuat kok! Nggak dianggap flame, kan sarannya membangun, hehe. :D

_**V.I.P**_ : Terima kasih... :) sudah diusahakan non-typo! Fighting! (9.)9

All right then, terima kasih (lagi) buat semuanya yang sudah baca. Silakan tumpahkan semua tanggapan readers sekalian lewat review atau PM.

_**Hartwell23.**_


End file.
